


Lazy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very short dialogue only drabble, inspired bylizardspotsHarry/Ron picture'Lingering Summer Evening'.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: It's not anything special.  I just had to do it.  


* * *

"Harry?"

 

"Mmm."

 

"Want to go flying?"

 

"Nope.  Too warm."

 

"Want to take a walk down by the lake?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Okay."

 

"…"

 

"…"

 

"…"

 

"What?  W-w-why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like that."

 

"Like this?"

 

"…"

 

"Ask me again what I want to do?"

 

"Harry, what do you want to do?"

 

"This."

 

"This?"

 

"Yeah.  Just this."

 

"Good.  Me, too."

 


End file.
